


The alternate ending

by Silvera



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Hurt, M/M, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-03 23:58:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2892860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvera/pseuds/Silvera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock has always been protective of John in his own secretive way so when Moriarty hurts John Sherlock won't have it.</p><p>OR</p><p>An alternate ending to the pool scene were Moriarty beats John up so Sherlock kills him.</p><p>NOTE: Moriarty does NOT bring snipers in this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The alternate ending

John was scared when Moriarty told him that he planned to lure Sherlock to the pool so he could kill them both. He didn't say how he would do it but John knew it wasn't going to be good. John, of course, was wishing that Sherlock wouldn't come. Wishing that he would just call in the police or his brother. Okay maybe not his brother but someone else so he isn't just blindly walking into a trap. John already knew that it wouldn't happen. He also knew that if he ever got out of this and asked Sherlock why he didn't bring anyone he would probably just throw John some confusing riddle that makes Johns mind twist in knots.

"What are you smiling at?" Moriarty was staring down at him with malice in his dark eyes. John must have started smiling in his reminiscing. "I'll wipe that smile off of your face." Moriarty grabbed him roughly by his collar and pulled him to his feet before throwing him onto a wall. As he stalked forward John was looking around for anything to help but his hand were bound tightly. He tried to duck the first punch but it still hit him square in the ribs. While he was recovering from the shock of the hit Moriarty threw three more punches in his side. John searched desperately for something to use as a weapon or even some place to hide but the small room was useless.

Knowing that he couldn't fight back, run away or do anything John just decided to just stand and take the hits as they came like the soldier he was. The next one was to the abdomen and John bit back a scream. It took two more punches to the stomach for Moriarty to see that John wasn't responding so he changed his tactics and focused on Johns face. The next punch hit John on the cheek and he could feel his teeth vibrate impact. Then Moriarty cuffed him on his left eye. Before he could stop it John let out a whimper, which didn't go unnoticed. It only seemed to fuel Moriarty more and he started throwing random punches that grew in force.

By the time he was satisfied John had one black eye, a chipped tooth, a cut above his eye, his lip was torn in two places, his arm was broken with his other wrist sprained and he could barely stand. His breath was laboured and he was only partially aware of his surroundings. He did however notice when Moriarty grabbed his arms and strapped a bomb to his chest before shoving an earpiece into one of his ears and telling John to do what he says or else.

****

Sherlock walked into the building slowly. He had the reassuring weight of the gun in his hand. He kept trying to ignore the fact that John, his John, is probably in this darkened swimming pool in serious danger. 

His heart stopped when he saw the state of John. He was staggering around and he was bending forward with his arm wrapped protectively around his midsection. When he unzipped the ridiculously big coat he was wearing and Sherlock saw the bomb he almost cried.

Anger boiled Sherlock's blood and it felt like there was a fire building in his chest and the second he saw Moriarty it exploded. Sherlock lunged forward and grabbed Moriarty mid sentence and threw him to the ground. Once he was down Sherlock took a minute to savour the look of surprise on his face before kicking him in the ribs and face than going to the floor to punch him. At first Sherlock mainly punched him in the chest and stomach but then moved onto his face. He battered him endlessly and mercilessly, using fighting tactics he had never seen done before until Moriarty was lying on the floor not even bothering to move. 

His face was blue and purple and blood was coming out of various cuts and streaming down his face and then leaking into the pool. Sherlock stepped back and looked at Jim Moriarty, down on the ground with short, shallow breaths. Sherlock had won.

He turned to John. He was shocked to see that John hadn't even taken off the bomb vest so Sherlock went over and undone the buckles and threw it away from the both of them. Still wondering why John didn't take it off himself he turned back around and scanned John with his eyes. Uncomforted by the stare John tried to avoid his calculating gaze, to stop him from moving Sherlock grabbed his arm but let go because of the scream that John could not bite back. More carefully this time Sherlock took his hand and pulled back the sleeve to see that the arm was badly bruised and very obviously broken. Upon seeing this the fire in Sherlock came right back and he stared John in the eyes before releasing him so that he could go and retrieve his gun, which he had dropped earlier.

He picked it up and stormed back over to the now moving form of Jim Moriarty, ignoring all the shouts from John as he tried to hobble over to him. Seeing the shock once more on Moriarty's face Sherlock buried four bullets in his torso. He dropped the gun when he felt Johns hand on his arm. He pulled John around so that he was pressed up against the wall with Sherlock's body blocking his front.

"What happened?" Sherlock spat in an infuriated but low voice. John cleared his throat as his eyes darted between Moriarty and Sherlock. Knowing that Sherlock had time to get the answer out of him later he leaned forward and kissed John with as much ferocity as he could without hurting his injured face. When they broke apart John was gasping for breath as he stared Sherlock in the eyes.

"Never leave my side again." Sherlock whispered before John pressed forward and kissed Sherlock.

"I won't." He promised.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry so weird but there you go. Please leave comments I would love to know what you guys think and kudos are always welcome.


End file.
